What Just Happened?
by TwilightMovieDictionary
Summary: Bella Swan is a successful Italian buisness woman. And she's recently off the market. When a chance encounter with her old boss in Vegas arises, what will happen to her fiance, and why is there a wedding ring where her engagement ring should be? ALL HUMAN
1. The Big News

Why do the windows have to be facing east?

The light streaming through my closed curtains at seven thirty in the morning was not welcoming. There is no use trying to get back to sleep now. It'll take another hour at the least to get some more shut eye.

I threw my arm over me eyes so that I can adjust to the light. For a Sunday morning, it's beautiful out. I took my arm off my face and notice that the curtains were open. That's strange. I thought I closed those last night.

Stumbling out of bed I went to the bathroom to do my normal routine. When I was awake and rejuvenated, I went to work on taming the mat of hair that I had acquired when I notice something. Something shiny. Something on my hand. My left hand. My left ring finger. All movements stop and I put my hair brush on the sink. I look at my hand and zero in on the ring. It was beautiful. Saying it was simple was not putting it lightly. It was heavy, too. A square cut diamond plastered on top of a platinum band covered in more sparkle. The diamond on top had to be at least one karat, if not bigger.

"Mike!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs. Mike Newton, my boyfriend of a little over a year, was in the kitchen standing over the stove with what looked like a spatula in his hand. He never cooked. He must be serious about the monstrosity he put on my finger while I was sleeping.

"Mike, what is this?" I asked him holding up my hand.

He turned to face me with one of the smiles he wears home when he's just won a case at work. He's been working in a temporary job offering slot at the law office in town and had just been offered a full time job about two, three months ago. They put him on some tough cases, but he's won every one of them. He must've been saving for a long time to get a ring like this.

"Yes darling?" He's being cocky. He knows what's up. Apparently he knows what I'm going to say. Let's play with him a little.

"What is this?" I hold up my hand for him to inspect.

"Well, it looks like an engagement ring. But I'm not a jeweler." Again he's being cocky; this time with his answers.

"I figured it was an engagement ring. Who would buy this though?"

"I think it's gorgeous."

"I guess if you like that sort of thing. It's nice though."

"You don't like it?"

"Nope. And … I just cannot accept you with this… I don't even have a word for it." Mike started to get a worried look on his face. I'm having so much fun with this.

I start to take off the ring and hand it to him.

"I think it's too early for this." I placed the ring in his hand.

"Wha-"

"Yes?"

He had the most petrified look on his face that it was almost too unbearable.

I caved.

"Yes," I told him confidently. I smiled. I'm sure it was blinding.

"Yes?" Mike looked in disbelief at me.

"Yes," I repeated nodding my head up and down.

Mike picked me up and spun me around so hard I almost fell out of his arms. He put me down on the ground and attacked my face.

"You had me going there for a moment, you know," he said as he put the ring on my finger.

"You shouldn't have surprised me like that. I almost had a heart attack when I was brushing my hair."

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't find the strength to ask you in person. Face to face. It was easier this way."

"How long have you been planning this," I asked as he went back to cooking me breakfast. He was making pancakes with chocolate chips.

"A while," he replied in a quite voice.

"Well, I'm glad you finally did."

* * *

"So, where do you want to meet, Alice?" I asked my best friend trough the phone. She had no idea that I wanted to meet her to tell her about Mike proposing. I know she be happy that I'm getting married; I just think that she won't be happy about the guy.

"I don't know. You pick and I'll just meet you there," she said in a defeated voice. This wasn't like my friend. Whenever I needed cheering up, she was always the first one I called. Whenever I had monumental news she was the first person I told.

"How about we meet at the Applebee's on the corner of McHafey and Laine? Sound good?" I asked through the phone.

"Yeah. I'll meet you there in five minutes." With that she hung up. I really wonder what has Alice down. I just hope that my marriage news would cheer her up.

Ten minutes later we were seated. The waitress came and we order some drinks.

"Um…can we have a couple glasses of champagne?" I asked the waitress as she left.

"Of course," she replied.

"Champagne?" I looked across the table to see Alice with a curious look on her face. "What's the special occasion?"

"You'll find out when we get our drinks," I assured her.

When our drinks arrived, Alice was practically bouncing in her seat.

"Okay, what's the news? Did you get that promotion? Are you moving closer? Are you pregnant? I swear that if you're pregnant I'm going to kill Mike. That boy wo-"

"Whoa, Alice," I said trying to stop her rambling. "Mike did not get me pregnant." I visibly saw her calm down. "It's much bigger than me getting pregnant." I reached into my purse and pulled out my engagement ring, slipped it on my finger, and reached for my champagne. I was able to get the glass to my lips before I heard Alice scream.

"Oh my God!" She lunged across the table. The people around us look like Alice and I had both grown a second head, but then they saw that Alice was looking at my hand, and then a round of congratulations was said. I thanked them and turned back to Alice. It took all my strength to keep her from ripping my hand off to get a better look at the ring. "He went to Tiffany's?" I nodded. "This boy's got taste."

She released my hand and grabbed a glass full of the bubbly drink.

"To Bella's engagement," Alice toasted. "May the process of planning come easy and effortless. And may her maid of honor be there to bug her along the way about every detail." I had to laugh at that last part. "Cheers." We clinked glassed and got to out lunch. Whatever had been bugging Alice earlier the thought was gone now.

"I'm so throwing a bachelorette party," Alice stated out side the restaurant. "It'll be the best one you'll ever have."

"I'm hoping it'll be the only one I'll ever have."

"Good. About the engagement party, what colors are you thinking about using for the wedding? Because I think that with that dark blue color you like so much with a white backdrop would look beautiful."

"Hold on, Alice. I think I need to discuss some things with Mike first. But I do like the idea of using that midnight blue color." She smiled and then went off on more wedding details as if she didn't even hear what I just said. I just shook my head at her.

* * *

**Thank you for checking out his story. I have a really good feeling about this one. I'll try and get the chapters out as soon as a finish them.**

**So now that you've read the first chapter, do you want more? I'd love to hear your opinions on this. Hope you liked it so far and will check back in sometime soon.**

**Thanks,**

**Twilight Movie Dictionary**


	2. One Step Closer

**I just wanted to thank all that checked out this story. I'm going to tell you here and now that I will, probably, not update on a daily/weekly basis. It really all just depends on how busy I am with working, cross country practice, and how much I want to write. Just wanted to let you guys know.**

**Since I have this done, I'm going to post. I haven't started to write the next chapter. Half the writing of this one, was looking for the pictures that go along with this. They'll be on my profile if you want to check them out. Hope one make you laugh, makes you cry, maybe makes you a little pissed. Don't know. Guess it all just depends on who you are.**

**Also if there are and grammar mistakes PLEASE tell me. It just bugs me to know that I missed something. Especially when I'm like a total grammar nut. Thanks!**

The next five months were all devoted to Alice helping me plan my wedding. _My wedding._Who would've ever thought of me muttering those words? In college, Alice always said that if I kept working has hard as I was I would end up a workaholic with a bunch of cats at home to keep me company. Well, so far I'm not a workaholic and have _no_ cats.

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed until I heard the cry of my cell phone going off. I had two options at this point. One, ignore the ringing and go back to sleep only to have the ringing continue and possibly have whoever it was calling barge into my room and wake me up. Two, I get reluctantly out of bed and answer the phone resulting in no coming into my bedroom, waking me up, and pissing me off. I would love to pick option two, but that meant getting out of bed, ruefully waking me up at this ungodly hour in the morning. Option three, wait five more minutes to answer phone.

After the five minutes were up, I was wide awake. Alice had called nonstop for five minutes. I'm going to kill Alice when she I see her.

"What is it, Alice?" I spoke roughly into the phone.

"Don't get mad at me. It was you who wanted to wake up at this hour to go shopping," She replied.

"And why would I want to go shopping. Especially at seven thirty in the morning?"

"Because you're getting married," Alice lightly whispered back.

I immediately perked up. Today was the day that Alice and I had chosen to go shopping for wedding dresses.

"I'll meet you down stairs in five minutes," I hurriedly said and snapped the phone shut.

Three minutes later I was out the door and into Alice's car heading to the mall.

"I swear, if I didn't know you better I would have said that you were on something," Alice remarked.

"Oh, just shut up and drive," I replied.

In practically no time at all we were at the store.

Alice and I walked in to soon be met with the rest of my bridal party, Rosalie and Angela. After I had hung up with Alice, I called the others and asked them to meet me here. At first they didn't want to come and were mad at me for waking them up, but once I muttered the words 'dress shopping' they screamed and hung up on me. Who knew that if you needed someone to wake up just say you're going wedding dress shopping and they'll be there.

Rosalie and I had met at an old job I had. We hit it off right away. She was an Italian bombshell, and I was just Italian. My boss was her cousin and offering an internship to get her started. When I introduced Rosalie to Alice, I swear it was like love at first sight. They became friends faster than the speed of light.

I met Angela in college. She was my quiet friend. It was nice to have someone to study with that doesn't talk one hundred miles per hour. After college Angela and I had stayed in touch. Now that I was getting married, how could I not have her there?

"Okay, ladies," Alice said rubbing her hands together, "lets get started."

We practically tore the store apart. Dress after dress was thrown at me, people asking me what I thought of it. While looking around I came upon a fairly nice dress. It was A-line shaped with a beaded lace bust. It looked like it would be very form fitting on the top then flared out into a chapel length train.

"Oh, no, honey," Alice yelled from the other side of the store. I turned around to look for her, but I couldn't find her anywhere. All of a sudden she was by my side. She touched the fabric and then looked at me like I had grown eyes all over my body and they were all looking at her. "Bella, this is taffeta. You're only aloud to wear it once in your life. If you lived in to eighties. I'm not going to let you wear a white prom dress to your wedding. No." Alice grabbed my hand pulling me to the dressing room.

"Alice, I haven't seen anything that I wanted to try on yet." Alice threw that comment back at me and hung dresses on the back of the door.

"Try 'em on and then come out." Then I was alone with at least five dresses. Might as well get this over with.

The first one I put on was a typical strapless, A-line dress with a chapel train that was made with satin that swept to the waist and hip where it gathered on the left side of the dress. The bust had metallic beaded embroidered lace. The beading continued down the left side and along the back. The back was a lace up with split lace appliqués. I walked out of the dressing room to the showroom where everyone was sitting.

"That's a nice dress," Rosalie complemented and Angela agreed with her.

Alice studied the dress with a critical eye. She walked around the stool I was standing on to get a full idea of the dress.

"Hmmm." Alice puckered her lips. "I agree, it is a nice dress, but is it to poufy?" I looked at her confused. She sided, "It's somewhat ball gown poufy. It might be difficult to move in at the reception."

"Thank you, Alice, for your critical view of the dress. It's a maybe." I got down and went back to the dressing room dungeon.

The next dress was a nightmare. It was another satin A-line dress with a cathedral train. Also similar to the first dress, this one had a beaded embroidered metallic bodice but it had a lot more of it. The bodice was almost covered from my next to my stomach of the silver shiny stuff. The beading lined the hem of the dress and down the back. When I resumed my post in front of my bridesmaids, they were all quiet.

"Just give me a yes or no," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I don't like it."

"Then that's a no for me," Rose stated bluntly.

"It's a no for me, too," said Angela.

The three of us turned our heads to Alice. She just stared wide-eyed and me; more like the dress.

"Alice, what's your vote?"

She sucked in a big breath the let out one of the funniest phrases ever. "MY EYES! Take it away. My eyes burn." She even added to the hilarity by covering her eyes as if they actually hurt. I just laughed my head off back to the dressing room.

As I slipped of the second dress, I looked at the others on the hangers. I decided on the non-satin dress. It was a chiffon material that just felt like heaven to the touch. The bodice was draped fabric the centered around an embroidered bead pattern of flowers on the vine. The beading encircled the top of the bodice and rapped around the back down the lace up.

I took a deep breath and walked out to my friends. As I rounded the corner, I saw Angela start to tear up. Gosh, you're going to make me cry. I looked at myself in the mirror. The sweep train was just the right length.

"Wow," was that Rose said.

"It's perfect," Alice added.

"This is it. This is the one," I finished.

Angela just gasped. I could see through the mirror she had light trails of tears staining her cheeks.

"It's glamorous without being too over the top," Alice summed up.

By the time I left the front room to go back to dressed, we were all in tears.

At dinner, just like when I told Alice I was engaged, the girls all toasted me; Rosalie giving the speech this time.

"To Bella; Congratulations on getting one step closer to being a married woman. Looks like Alice and I have to find a new wing woman now." With that said we all clinked our glasses and had a good laugh.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter. Again if you want to check out the dresses, they're on my profile. If they don't work, please let me know and I'll try and fix them as soon as I can. I'm not the greatest person at a computer desk, but I do get by.**

**If you want to kindly give me some constructive criticism, that would be fantastic. On the note of reviews, I'd like to give a shout out to _shamonti_ for giving the first review of this story. It was very much appreciated.**

**Thanks,**

**Twilight Movie Dictionary**


End file.
